Big Time Crush
by GayLoveIsAmazing
Summary: Billy  me  is new to the Palm Woods and falls in love with the guys. Which one will he ask out? Will they say yes or no? Read to find out
1. Big Time Crush Chapter 1

It was a sunny day at the luxurious Palm Woods. I walked into the pool area when i spotted four beautiful boys and they seemed oddly familiar... it was Big Time Rush! And they all just stared at me with their jaws wide open. I said politely "Hello Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan." And they said nothing until Kendall spoke up saying "Hello..." He obviously did not know my name so i said " My name is Billy and I'm going to be recording at Rocque Records with you guys!" Then Kendall said very politely " W-well hello B-billy how are you this fine day?" And I said chuckling " I'm great because I might be famous!" And I told then i had to go and find my room and they said bye and I went up to my room and when I saw it I laughed to myself "Apartment 2K.. right next door to the guys." and i went in to my apartment.. and I loved it the moment I stepped into it. It looked like apartment 2J.. I guess Mr. Bitters liked the design and used it on other apartments. And i literally screamed out of the fun of it "SWIRLY SLIDE!" And i went on the swirly slide just for the hell of it. And then i heard a knock on the door. And i was thinking to myself 'Who could that be.. i barely know anybody..' and i answered it and it was Gustavo Rocque. I said "Hello Gustavo!" And he said "Hello... Billy and I hope you have at least one song to record by tomorrow." And my mood just decreased drastically and I said "Sure, sir..." I didn't have a song to sing just yet and if I didn't I'd be heading straight back to Florida and that is not something I wanted to happen. And he left and I was left thinking of a song to sing.. What could the song be called? I didn't know but I had to think fast. But i decided to have a little fun first. So i went to apartment 2J and took a deep breath and i thought to myself ' Wow i can't believe it I'm right here from Big Time Rush's door and i can't make myself open it... its just that they are outrageously hot!' and i knocked and Kendall answered the door. He said ecstatically "Hey Billy! How are you?" and i replied I'm fine thank you and can i talk to you... privately?" and he came out into the hallway with a curious expression. And he said "What is there a problem?" sounding concerned. I said very nervously "i was just... wondering if you wanted... to go... out with me?" And he just stared at me with an expression of surprise and his jaw literally dropped.


	2. Big Time Crush Chapter 2

He just stared at me for a minute and then said something that shattered my heart. "Ummmm... No im sorry.. I love Jo.." And then tears were about to come to my eyes but i left before they could come. I loved him.. but he didn't love me back. I went into my apartment and I cried. And right then and there a song name popped up in my head! The song's name was Love. I looked at the time and it was 9:30. I was so sad i cried myself to sleep. And i woke up ate 10:00. I sighed and thought ' Another miserable day without a boyfriend.' I got up and made myself breakfast and then I got a cab to Rocque Records. I went in and i heard "GET THE DOGS HERE NOW!" and I was thinking 'Oh god.. Kendall's coming!' And i started to walk in when I heard two blood curdling screams from behind me and I heard honking and then I heard a crash. I looked behind me and gasped at what i saw. Right there was Jo and Camille lying motionless on the road and a bloody school bus was driving away fastly. I quickly went inside and went over to Gustavo and said "Ummm Gustavo, Jo and Camille just got ran over by a school bus.." He then said the cruelest thing i had ever heard in my life "Let them stay there because we have a song to record!" And he motioned me into the recording studio. I went in and said " The name of the song is called Love." And he said "I don't care! Just sing!" And i took a deep breath and started to sing.

_"I came here for fame and fortune._  
_But I got my heart stolen by four guys from Minnesota._  
_Kendall James Carlos Logan._

_I got this certain feeling that I can't describe._

_I want them to know the feeling i have is.._

_Love (x3)_

_I got this certain feeling that I can't describe._

_I want them to know the feeling i have is.._

_Love (x3)_

_My heart has been stolen_

_I can't give it to you at this moment_

_ I have this feeling that i am in.._

_Love (x3)_

_I never thought that this would happen_

_ This has to be a dream come true_

_ I love (x3) Kendall James Carlos Logan!"_

I heard numerous amounts of clapping and i was stunned by the people i saw. Right there was Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan. They heard me sing. I was so embarrassed my face flushed a deep red. And i came out of the recording studio and said "So how did you like it?" and they said "It was great! But it was a bit short though.. but hey it was still good!" I smiled and James said "Hey can i talk to you?" and i was thinking ' I knew this would happen! He's gonna punch me in the face for loving him!' He pulled me into a corner and he did something i had not expected. He kissed me. It felt astonishingly good because he was a GREAT kisser and I thought 'Wow.. I never thought this would happen!'


	3. Big Time Crush Chapter 3

I pulled away from the kiss and said "What the fuck?" and he said "im so sorry" And i thought 'Wow he was a GREAT kisser... but he's James so its kinda expected of him to be a good kisser' And i said "James im sorry I said that but thats is not what i was expecting. I love you and you seem to like me alot so i guess we can go out if you want..." And he said "NO you stupid faggot!" And he punched me in the face and everything went black. I woke up in the hospital and i thought 'What the fuck just happened! He kisses me then punches me.. the douchebag!' I felt severe flash of pain in my stomach and I screamed from the intense pain. I pulled out a mirror from a drawer and looked in. I saw a black eye and a cast on my nose. The door opened and James walked in. He said "Im so sorry, i don't know what came over me." And then something weird happened. I heard his thoughts. He said in his mind ' Ughhh STUPID FUCKING STEROIDS!' I said aloud "What! your on steroids? Why? Your strong enough!" He said "How do you know? And i did it to get a girlfriend or a boyfriend.." I said "I don't know how I knew i just heard it from your thoughts kinda..." I knew how crazy I sounded but I wasn't about to lie to him. He said something that surprised me "Oh no.. not you... Ok i might as well tell you. I am an Elementalist and so is the rest of the gang we have... powers that are elemental. Mine is Fire cuz im hot" and he laughed "Carlos is water, Kendall is weather, and Logan is Earth. And i think we found the Psychic one" And my jaw dropped and i said " NO FUCKING WAY! I HAVE A POWER! YES! i have been dreaming about this for my WHOLE life!" He chuckled and said "Not the reaction I was expecting.." And he said "Ok lets get you fixed up.. Hey Carlos get in here!" Carlos came in and said "What the hell do you want?" James said "Heal him." Carlos stared at James in shock and said "WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY THAT IN FRONT OF HIM!" He said "Because he's an Elementalist too!" Carlos said ok and said "Splash!" and water shot out from his hands and went on my injurys and they healed! I got up and said bye and got a cab to the Palm Woods. When I arrived I saw the guitar dude in the lobby throwing a grenade into the pool area and i thought 'HOLY SHIT!' and he said " DIE YOU SKANK HOES!" and there were four screams and and explosion and i saw on the ground was Stephanie and the Jennifers. and i went over to and said "Ummm Stephanie and the Jennifers got blown up by the Guitar Dude.." and he said "IDGAF!" and i thought 'Damn alot of people curse around here..' and then I saw Logan coming over to me and he just started making out with me. And i read his mind and he was thinking ' I love him so much! And the good thing is he loves me back!' I pulled away and said "DO you want to go out with me?" and he almost immediately said "YES YES YES!" and i was thinking 'Desperate much?'


	4. Big Time Crush Chapter 4

And he went skipping away leaving me thinking 'Are you fucking gay or something? Hahahahaha he must be if he wants to date me' I started to walk away when I heard three familiar voices. I turned around to look and I almost fainted at the sight of them. It was Jeff, Joshua and my best friend Alicia! I ran over to Alicia and said "Hey! How are you?" (Btw Jeff Joshua and Alicia are people from FL Alicia is my best friend and i have a huge crush on Jeff and Josh.. It'll get interesting ;D) She said "Great.. WHERES LOGAN?" I laughed to myself and she said "WHAT?" and i said "Me and Logan are dating" She looked at me with so much anger and shock that i left to go to my apartment. I went to slep and woke up at 10:00 and i thought to myself 'Do i always wake up at this time?' I turned over in bed and screamed at what i saw. Right there was Jeff, Joshua and Logan on my bed, sleeping peacefully like there was NOTHING wrong with the situation. I woke them up and they said "What?" and i said "WHAT? YOU PPL ARE IN MY FUDGING BED! Jeff said "And? We felt like coming to see you. Because we like you." and i was thinking 'Oh NOW you like me ONCE i get a boyfriend and ONCE i move!' Josh said " We came to be famous too! People kept telling us we were so hot so we wanted to be models! Well Lingerie models but still models!" I thought 'Wow I wonder what Alicia's here for...' and I said "Well can you people like get out of my bed? But Logan can stay because he's my boyfriend." Jeff and Josh shot Logan a intense glare and left. Logan said "They seem like douchebags." I laughed and said "Only Jeff is from what i know of." He laughed and started making out with me again. I thought 'Wow he is a good kisser too.. but not as good as James' All of the sudden a song name came into my head! It was called Kiss me. I pulled away and said "I'll be back. Im going to Rocque Records to record a new song" So i left and got a cab to Rocque Records and i hoped no one else would die. I got out of the cab and walked in and I saw Gustavo and i said "I have a new song to record." He said good and told me to go into the recording studio and i did and started to sing

"_I know you love me._

_I know I love you back._

_But I can't love you because_

_Im with someone but.._

_I just want you to kiss me baby_

_ Do what you want to me_

_ I won't stop you!_

_I just want you to kiss me baby_

_ Do what you want to me_

_ I won't stop you!_

_(Jeff Joshua Logan)_

_I like you_

_ You like me_

_ Im not free_

_ You just don't understand!_

_I just want you to kiss me baby_

_ Do what you want to me_

_ I won't stop you!_

_Just Kiss Me!_"

He clapped and said "Great song! Now you need a star name!" I said "I know my star name! Its going to be Billah!" He looked at me weirdly and he was thinking 'Weird star name.. but Ke$ha is weirder so im not complaining' I said bye and i started to walk out of Rocque Records when I saw Alyss across the road on top of... Amir! (Amir is a guy, my friend Alyss like from school so i decided to include him)


End file.
